


All of Me

by ForeignLuver13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Feels, No one disobeys Satansoo, Satansoo, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLuver13/pseuds/ForeignLuver13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when YOUR first crush almost becomes HIS last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

             "Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol." A boy half-shouted at the front of the class. "I can't wait to make friends with all of you."

             "Thank you, Mr. Park. You can take the empty seat there." The teacher said indicating to the empty seat next to me.

As the boy, Chanyeol, came over, my brother, Zitao got my attention.

             "Hey, you ok?" Zitao asked.

I gave a small nod as Chanyeol sat down.

             "Hi, I'm Park Chanyeol." The boy said.

I looked over to see who he was talking to. He was looking at me with his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I panicked.

             "I'm Huang Zitao." Zitao said coming to my aid. "This is my sister Gan Ailin."

Zitao shook his hand as I nodded a him. Chanyeol grinned. Up close I could see that his hair was dyed chestnut brown and that his ears stuck out. He reminded me of a monkey but acted like an over-grown, over-excited puppy. 'He's really cute.' I thought to myself.

              "Would you like to meet the rest of our friends at lunch?" Zitao asked Chanyeol.

              "Yeah, thanks!" Chanyeol grinned again.

.....

We walked with Chanyeol to our lunch table. Our table had ten other boys there.

            "Hey guys, this is Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol grinned and bowed as Zitao introduced them. "Chanyeol this is Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, and Zhang Yixing."

            "Nice to meet you all."

We sat down. Chanyeol was on one side of me and Zitao on the other.

           "Do you like music, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asked.

           "Man I love it. I'll listen or play any chance I get."

          "What do you play?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Everyone but Chanyeol looked at me in utter shock. Because I don't talk to new people, hell I don't even talk to people I've known my entire life, excluding Zitao. Chanyeol only gave me a huge grin. 

            "Well, I mostly play guitar but I can also play the piano and drums. I also rap." Chanyeol said proudly.

            "Zitao raps as well." I told Chanyeol.

           "Really?" Chanyeol looked at my brother curiously. 

           "Yes. He's really good but I've only heard him rap in Chinese." I said quietly.

          "That's cool. Hey, you guys ok?" Chanyeol asked looking at the other members of the table.

         "Yeah, we're okay. Just surprised." Zitao said as he stared at me for a bit longer then looked at Chanyeol.

         "Why?" Chanyeol asked confused.

         "Because she never talks to new people, let alone people she has known for a long time." Junmyeon said. "The only one she talks comfortably with is Zitao. Not even their parents. "

          "Hell. I've known her since we were both in diapers, and this is the first time I've even heard her speak." Sehun supplied.

          "Seriously?" Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and hid my face in my hands as I nodded. I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me against a wall of solid muscle. I peeked through my fingers and saw Chanyeol grinning down at me. Then he leaned down.

            "Thank you for making me feel welcome." Chanyeol whispered into my ear.

           "Yah! Chanyeol! Let Ailin go. You're embarrassing her. Can't you see she's turning red?" Kyungsoo reprimanded Chanyeol.

Chanyeol let me go with an unrepentant "Sorry". I turned and hid my face against Zitao, who wrapped a comforting arm around me.

           "Soo-ge was all of that necessary?" Zitao asked Kyungsoo sternly. 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I got him to let her go, didn't I?"

Zitao sighed and shook his head. After awhile Chanyeol got sucked into a conversation with everyone about the different types of genres of music. Zitao nudged me lightly. I looked at him curiously. 

          "Ni xihaun ta?(You like him, don't you?)" Zitao asked me quietly so that the other Chinese members wouldn't hear. 

          "Shi。(Yes.)" I replied quietly nodding not even having to ask who 'he' was.

          "Ok." Zitao nodded back then tried to get Chanyeol's attention. "Gege。"

        "What does that mean?" Chanyeol asked.

        "It means older brother." Luhan explained to him.

        "Is anyone else here that's Chinese?" Chanyeol inquired.

        "Yes. Yixing, Yifan, Zitao, Ailin, and myself are Chinese." Luhan said. "Well ok, technically Yifan is Canadian-Chinese."

          "That's cool."

          "Chanyeol-ge?" Zitao asked.

         "Yeah Zitao?"

         "What do you want to do after you complete school?" Zitao inquired.

         "I want to be a Kpop Idol."

         "Really?" Jongin asked excitedly. "So do we!"

The bell rang.

         "Well let's go." Chanyeol said.

         "Hey, Chanyeol? What class do you have now?" Zitao asked him.

         "Music. Why?" Chanyeol asked as I awkwardly stood there.

         "Could you walk with Ailin? She has music as well."

         "Sure."

         "Thanks." Zitao said as he walked away.

We looked at each other for a moment.

         "So..." Chanyeol said awkward. "Where is the music room?"

         "Follow me." I said quietly taking his hand in mine.

.....

When we got to the classroom, the teacher asked to see me.

         "Ailin, the recording room you wanted is ready for you." 

I nodded my thanks to our teacher then went and told Chanyeol were I would be.

.....

I looked around the studio once I walked in. I hit the record button and started singing Amber's song Borders.

          "There's so much more ahead." I sang at the top of my lungs.

After I finished the song, I took a deep breath then a big gulp of water out of the water bottle I got out of the classroom. It took me a second to realize someone was clapping. I turned towards the door and saw Chanyeol. He stood there clapping with that silly grin on his face.

           "Wow. You are amazing." Chanyeol said in awe.

           "Thank you." I replied quietly.

           "Has anyone else heard you sing?"

           "No. Zitao knows that I like to sing but he has never heard me sing." I told him.

           "Well I am honored that I got to accidentally hear you sing. You have a beautiful voice." Chanyeol said then bowed.

           "Thank you." I said again and blushed.

He straightened. "Anyway I came to tell you it's time to go."

            "Okay. Can I see your schedule?"

Chanyeol handed me his schedule.

             "We have the same classes." I said somewhat surprised.

             "Let's go then." Chanyeol grinned.

I blushed when Chanyeol grabbed my hand as we headed to math. When we got there, we saw that everyone from our lunch table was in one group while everyone else was spread everywhere.

              "We all have the same math? That's awesome!" Chanyeol said excitedly.

              "Laoshi said that we get a free day." Zitao said once he saw my questioning look.

               "Laoshi?" Chanyeol asked.

               "It means teacher." I quietly answered him.

               "I don't think I can get used to her talking." Yixing said as he stared at me.

Yifan snorted. "Yixing isn't that kind of ironic since you are the second quietest in the group?" Yifan laughed.

                "Yifan be nice." Minseok scolded.

                "Sorry, Minseok. Sorry, Yixing." Yifan apologized.

                 "It's ok." Yixing said.

                 "Zitao?"

                 "Yeah, Chanyeol?"

                 "Ailin has a beautiful voice. Her singing is amazing."

                 "Eh? Ailin you sing?" Baekhyun said surprised.

                 "You heard Ailin sing?" Jongdae asked.

                 "Oh they finally got you a recording studio?" Zitao asked.

I nodded blushing at all the attention.

                  "Zitao, you knew she sang?" Sehun and Junmyeon asked together.

                  "Yes, but I've never heard her sing." Zitao responded calmly.

                  "What was she singing?" Kyungsoo inquired.

                  "She was singing Amber's song Borders." Chanyeol said as he looked at me in awe.

                  "I didn't know you liked Amber sunbae-nim, Ailin." Yifan said surprised.

I nodded embarrassed by this whole conversation.

                  "Will you sing it for us, Ailin?" Jongin asked me.

I hid my face in Chanyeol's side. I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around me.

                  "Maybe some other time." Chanyeol said.

.....

                  "Hey you guys want to come to my house?" Chanyeol asked everyone as we were leaving school.

                  "Zitao and I can go." I said softly.

                  "Jeez, Zitao. Has Ailin always been a chatterbox?" Sehun asked jokingly.

                  "Sehun you're just jealous that you weren't the first person she talked to that wasn't Zitao." Luhan teased back.

                   "Lu-di. We're going to be late." Minseok complained.

                   "Oh yeah. Sorry, Chanyeol but Minseok, Luhan, and I got to go to work." Jongdae apologized.

                   "Sorry, Chanyeol but Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and I have to go to work as well." Junmyeon also apologized.

                   "Yifan and I are tutoring these two." Yixing said pointing at Jongin and Sehun.

They all said their goodbyes then left.

                   "Well, I guess it's just us three." Chanyeol said smiling but I could tell that he was disappointed.

I grabbed and tugged on his sleeve. "It's okay Oppa. Maybe next time."

Chanyeol grinned. "Thanks. So where do they work?"

                    "Well Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon kind of work at the same store." Zitao started to explain.

                    "What do you mean kind of?" Chanyeol asked.

                    "Well it is the same store building but it's divided into two sections. Each section is a different store..." Zitao trailed off.

                    "The entire building is called EXO but one section is called EXO-K. The other is EXO-M." I finished for him.

                   "So what does each sell?" Chanyeol asked me.

                   "EXO-K sells coffee and EXO-M sells maternity and toddler clothes."

                   "'K' for coffee and 'M' for maternity?" Chanyeol said with his lips tilting up.

                   "No, the 'M' is for Munchkins." I said giggling.

                   "That's even better." Chanyeol laughed as he walked ahead then turned to walk backwards.

                   "Minseok, Luhan, and Jongdae work at EXO-M. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon work at EXO-K." Zitao said.

                   "It's probably a good thing that Kyungsoo works with coffee because I cannot for the life of me see him handling toddlers." Chanyeol said laughing harder until we walked to a streetlight crossing.

Chanyeol was already out on the crossing by the time I was able to look to see if it was safe to cross. It wasn't. I saw a car zooming toward Chanyeol.

                      "CHANYEOL! Look out!" I screamed out too late.

Just as the car hit Chanyeol with a sickening thud, Zitao pulled me back away from the rushing cars. Once the car near us passed I rushed to Chanyeol as Zitao called an ambulance.

.....

I sat in a chair next to Chanyeol's bed and just looked at Chanyeol's banged up body. The doctor said that the surgery went great and that he should only have a few scars from this accident. But that was before he slipped into a coma. I felt my brother's presence behind me.

                      "Hey, Ailin. How is he?" Zitao asked.

I didn't respond.

                      "Ailin, it's been two months. You've stopped talking to everybody. Even me." Zitao's voice cracked. "Please come back home."

I still didn't respond.

                     "Everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you." He said as tears trailed down his face.

                    "Isn't anyone worried about Chanyeol?" I bit out.

                    "Come on, Ailin. You KNOW that's not what I meant."

                    "It could have been anyone of us, Zitao."

                    "Ailin..."

                    "Just go, Zitao."

As soon as I heard the door close, I let out the breath I was holding. I looked at Chanyeol then pushed his chestnut bangs from his face. I started crying. After a while, once I stopped crying, I sang Borders.

                       "Does this mean I get an encore?" I heard a soft, raspy voice ask when the song was finished.

I looked down at Chanyeol and saw him smiling. I felt the tears well up and fall down my face.

                       "You're awake." I whispered still crying.

                      "Yeah. I just had to take a short nap first." Chanyeol said shrugging a little then winced at the pain.

                      "For two months?"

                      "Ok so, I was hibernating a little bit." Chanyeol grinned.

                      "You were in a coma." I sobbed as I wrapped myself around Chanyeol in a tight hug.

I felt his warm, safe, and non-vegetable arms wrap around me.

                    "Thank you for making me feel special." Chanyeol whispered then kissed the top of my head.

                    "Babo. You are special. Wo ai ni." I whispered back.

.....

A week after Chanyeol woke up, I helped his parents get his things together.

                   "Hey, Ailin."

                   "Yes, Chanyeol?"

                   "Would you still like to come over to my house?"

I snorted. "I don't know. Will it end anything like the last time you asked me?"

                  "Nope." Chanyeol grinned. "This time we ride in style."

                  "Whatever dork. I've seen your parents' car." I retorted grinning back.

                  "Come on kids. Let's go." Chanyeol's dad said laughing at us.

                  "Yes, sir." We answered following him.

.....

                  "Chanyeol?" I started.

                  "Yes?"

                  "Why am I staring at a piano?" I asked.

                  "I'm about to play something for you." He said as he began to play All of Me by John Legend.

                  "What would I do without your smart mouth..." Chanyeol started to sing.

 By the time Chanyeol was finished, my eyes were filled with unshed tears.

                  "Chanyeol. Wha-..." I started but had no way to finish so I stopped.

Chanyeol looked at me straight in the eyes.

                  "Gan Ailin, will you marry me?"

I started crying.

                  "Yes." I nodded.

 

 

                   ~~The End~~


End file.
